


Missing Something

by Bremol



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard makes a startling discovery while dancing with Emily at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

Richard watched Emily as she came gracefully down the stairs.  The dress she’d chosen to wear tonight showed her figure off exquisitely.  The sight of her gorgeous legs and the slight bit of cleavage only made him wish even more that they didn’t have to attend this party. 

“Do we really have to go to this party?” he moaned as he held out his hand to help her down the last few steps.

Emily had known when she put the dress on what it would do to her husband when he saw her, and she’d been right.  She had intentionally picked this dress when she’d come across it on her shopping trip just the day before.  Richard had been out of town for the last three weeks, and she intended to make up for lost time.

“Yes, we have to go.”  She reached up to fix his tie. 

“But…”  he caught her hands and stared down at her.  “I’ve been gone for three weeks.  Wouldn’t you rather we stay home and have our own party?” his voice was low, seductive.

Seduction was what she had in mind, but she had her own plans for it.  Looking into his eyes, she nearly gave in.  “We most certainly cannot.  I’ve already confirmed that we would be there, it would be highly inappropriate for us to not make an appearance.”

Richard sighed, she was right of course, but damn it…he’d missed her.  “You’re right, Emmy.  Let’s go.”  He kissed her hands before letting them go to help her into her wrap.

Emily smiled and caught his hand as he placed the end of her cashmere wrap across her shoulder, placing a soft kiss against the skin.  “You’ll enjoy it.”  She winked at him, her voice low as she continued, “Trust me.”

Richard wondered just what his wife was up to.  The twinkle in her eyes told him that he might just enjoy this night as she’d predicted.

Little did he know how much.

 

~*~

 

Emily laughed at something Carla Watson whispered in her ear causing Richard to look over to where they were standing.  She was so beautiful standing there in the orange glow of the fireplace.  It made him wish they were home, in front of their own fire.

“Richard, are you listening to me?”  Floyd asked and shook his head when he realized the man was staring at his wife.  “I’ve been having an affair with Emily for years.  We’ve been sneaking around at the office, at hotels…at…”

“Floyd, I would refrain from anymore comments if I were you.”  Richard’s voice was hard as he turned to look at the man.  “You may find it humorous, but I don’t.”

“Then pay attention.”  Floyd didn’t apologize as he’d secretly wanted the woman from the first moment he’d met her.  She was all fire and beauty, and he knew from the way Richard was looking at her, that fire was unleashed in the bedroom.

“I _am_ paying attention…to the most important person in this room tonight.”  Richard watched Emily as she tucked her hair behind her ear before looking over and smiling at him.  “Excuse me.  I believe I promised to dance with my wife tonight, something I have yet to do.”

“Richard, you can’t just walk away now.  We were discussing the Preston account.”

“Something which will still be there tomorrow.”  Richard nodded at the other men standing there before turning and making his way over to his wife.

“Richard.”  Emily smiled at him as he stopped before her.

“May I borrow my wife for a dance, Carla?”  Richard addressed the woman standing next to his wife with twinkling green eyes, as if she knew something he didn’t.

“You don’t have to borrow her.  Go.”  She waved toward the other room where the music of the band flowed out around them.

“Thank you.”  Richard gave the woman a smile before taking Emily’s hand.  “What were you two talking about?”

“Oh, you know.  The usual gossip.”  Emily answered as she moved easily into his arms, moving in perfect sync with her husband as they began to gently sway to the music.

Richard pulled Emily close, not caring that it was far from proper to have her pressed that tightly against him.  His hands skimmed over her back, resting at the beginning of the curve of her buttocks.

“Richard…” Emily breathed.  “We’re not alone.”

“I don’t care.”  He shook his head.  “You have no idea how many men in this room are drooling over you.”

“Nonsense, Richard.”  Emily shook her head.

“Floyd has been,” he sighed as he pressed her even closer as if to say, _she’s mine_.  “He’s wanted you for years.  I think that’s why he acts the way he does…you’ve never given his attempts to flirt any notice.”

“Richard, you’re being preposterous,” she exclaimed then caught the look in his eyes.  “What did he say to you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it now.  I just want to dance with you.”

  

  1. Feeling Richard’s hands moving lower, she held her breath, waiting for his reaction.
  



Richard paused and frowned before discreetly moving his hands once again over the curve of his wife’s derrière.  He knew she was very careful not to have lines from her panties when wearing a dress like this, but he had always been able to feel the outline of what she was wearing as an undergarment.  Except for tonight.

“Emmy…” he breathed against her ear.

“Yes?” she whispered back.

“Did you forget an article of clothing?”

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing.  “What _are_ you talking about?”

“Emmy…something is missing.  Something very important.”

“Care to tell me what?” she asked as she turned twinkling dark eyes up to him.

Richard growled low.  “You’ve done this on purpose.  Emily…” he swallowed.  “You aren’t wearing…”  her fingers on his lips stopped him.

“Care to continue this conversation at home?” she whispered.

“I thought we’d never leave.”  Richard mumbled as he danced them off the floor and discreetly led her over to get her wrap and his coat.

 

~*~

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.”  Emily laughed as she took off her wrap.

“Did you see the look Carla gave us?”  Richard laughed with her as he hung up his coat.

“I have a confession to make.”  She moved into his arms, her fingers tugging at his bow tie.

“Yes?”  Richard looked down at her, his hands cupping her buttocks as he pressed her body into his.

“I told her what I hoped would happen when you discovered what I’d done.”

“Emily Anne Gilmore!” he exclaimed, shocked that she would admit something like this to anyone.

Emily shrugged her shoulders.  “You know I can trust Carla.  Besides, she’s the one that brought the whole thing up when she noticed the way you were looking at me most of the night.”

“Did you really not wear any…” he trailed off, still unable to believe his wife would do such a thing.

Smiling seductively up at her husband, she backed away and crooked a finger at him.  “Follow me, Lover, and find out.”

“How much have you had to drink?”  Richard questioned, even as his feet propelled him forward, his body taking over his actions.

“Just enough,” was her answer as she turned and walked ahead of him on the stairs, intentionally swaying her hips a little more than usual knowing that her husband would enjoy the sight.

Richard felt himself becoming more aroused as he watched his wife disappearing up the stairs.  Beginning to unbutton his shirt, he quickly followed her, catching up with her just as she pulled down the zip of her dress, letting it pool at her feet before disappearing into their bedroom.  Only catching a brief glimpse of her, he wasn’t sure if she’d been missing the afore mentioned article or not.

“Richard,” she called seductively from the bedroom.  “What’s taking you so long?”

Hurrying, he bent down and lifted the slinky black dress from the floor before moving into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.  Looking up, his breath caught, “Emmy.”

“See, I wasn’t exactly missing anything.”

“Barely,” he finally managed as he shrugged out of his suit coat.

She blushed.  “Yes, I know.  I was so embarrassed when I bought this set, but I was missing you and wanted to give you an enjoyable welcome home.  We are still newlyweds after all.”

“Emmy, we haven’t been newlyweds for forty years,” he whispered as he gently caressed her shoulders.

“Well, I don’t know what else to call it.  I mean, we did just remarry only a few short weeks ago.”

“Seems like it was just yesterday.”  He smiled as he gently removed the necklace from her neck.

Looking up into his stunning blue eyes, she removed her other jewelry, with the exception of her wedding rings which never left her finger.  “I didn’t embarrass you tonight, did I?”  She was suddenly unsure.

“No.  Never.  Just surprised me.  I’m sure we’re the talk of the party by now,” he chuckled.  “But I don’t give a damn.  I missed my wife.  The others be damned if they can’t understand that.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she let her head rest against his chest.  “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” he whispered as his fingers nimbly unhooked her bra, pushing her back so that he could slide the black lace from her body.  “Now, do you remove your stockings?  Or do I?”

Her answer was to sit on the edge of their bed and wait.

Richard quickly discarded his shirt and the rest of his clothes before kneeling in front of her.  Reaching down, he lifted her foot, tenderly massaging it before sliding his hands up her leg to her thigh where the lace top of her stocking rested.  Carefully he began to roll the silk down her leg, smiling when he felt her shiver as he let his thumbs trail along the skin he exposed.

“Richard…please…” she whimpered. 

“Slow, Emmy.  Slow.”

“Richard, if we go any slower…I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Emmy?”

“Do you have any idea how…how…” she stopped, her face burning.  “Do you know how aroused I’ve been all evening just thinking of how you would react when you discovered my secret?”

Smiling up at her as he removed the last stocking, he caressed his hands up her bare legs.  “How aroused are you, Emmy?” his voice was low.

“Richard…” she panted even as she took his hand and guided it to the spot that would show him the answer to his question.  “Is that answer enough?”

“More than enough.”  His hand moved over the scrap of lace that covered her.

“Richard!” she cried out at the unexpected touch of his mouth against her inner thigh.

“You’ve seduced me…let me have my way with you.”  His blue eyes were dark as the ocean at midnight as he looked up at her.

Swallowing at the look he was giving her, she caressed his face.  “It just surprised me, Richard.”  Her voice was husky, her own eyes nearly black with desire.

He nodded, pushing her back against the pillows before leaning over her to draw her lips into an enticing, hungry kiss.  Gliding his tongue against hers, he felt her fingers tangling in his hair as she moaned against his mouth.  Letting a hand trail down over her side, he caressed her thigh then back up to caress her breasts.  They were full and soft, with taut rosy nipples that begged for his touch.

Gasping for air when Richard broke from their kiss, she watched as he trailed kisses down her body, stopping at the top of the black lace still covering her lower body.  Whimpering when he trailed a path across the top of the panties with his nose, she eagerly lifted her hips when his hands tugged and pulled the lace down and off her.

Carelessly tossing the lace away, Richard looked up and met her gaze with a knowing smile.  “Ready, Emmy?”

“Oh god, Richard,” she gasped just before she felt his warm breath against her thigh once more.  Closing her eyes against the assault on her senses, she panted to keep from losing her breath just as an orgasm rolled over her.

Kissing his way back up her body, Richard settled himself in the cradle of her thighs, waiting for her to open her eyes.  “Thank you, Emmy,” he whispered just as her eyes fluttered open.

“Don’t tell me…show me,” she managed to whisper as she lifted her hands to caress up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders.

Slowly, Richard slid inside the warm heat of his wife’s body.  Closing his eyes, he let his head fall forward, his forehead resting against Emily’s.  “I’ve missed you so much, Emmy.”

Wrapping her legs around him, she cradled his head in one hand, the other cupping his cheek.  “No more than I’ve missed you.”  Lifting her lips, she kissed his forehead.  “Now, love me senseless,” she breathed.

Resting on his arms, Richard stared down into her dark eyes as he began to move against her, knowing exactly how she liked it and knowing that neither of them could stand a slow pace for very long.  “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this pace, Em.”

“Then don’t,” she encouraged.  She wasn’t interested in slow at the moment.

Picking up the pace, his lips caressed a path over her face, tracing every feature before resting against her own soft supple ones.  As his thrusts became faster, their kiss deepened, and as their climaxes were about to swallow them in their mindlessness, they swallowed one another’s cries.

Several minutes later, Emily sighed as she snuggled against Richard, their bodies perfectly spooned, his large hand gently cradling a soft breast. 

“Emmy…” Richard murmured sleepily.

“Mmhm…” she murmured back.

“Promise me something.”

“Yes?”

“Promise you won’t wear those again.”

“I promise I’ll only wear them again if you’re gone for more than two weeks,” she whispered with a smile.

“But not to a party,” he added.

“Not to a party,” she promised.

“I want to be the only one wondering if you’re missing something.”

 


End file.
